PONTA OF DOOM!
by knighted lioness
Summary: Life sucks for Seigaku prodigy Echizen Ryoma. The rocks hate him, he's been dragged to Rikkai Dai, he's lost, and worst of all, the Ponta got stuck! Something or someone really really good better come along if his day is to get any better! R AND R PLZ!


AN: ok so I was desperate to post something, since I haven't in a while, and here it is, a maruiryo just for you! Actually, im the beta for all of animestar73's works, and she owed a fic to demongirl13, so she asked me to co-write this with her, and we agreed to post it twice, on her account and on mine, cus im very proud of this! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW, I MISS GETTING REVIEWS U GUYS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Echizen Ryoma grumbled to himself as he kicked a stray rock in the path. The rock bounced off a garbage can, nearly hitting him in the leg. He glared at it. If looks could kill, the rock would be sizzling and smoking in rock heaven.

What, you may ask, could have the resident brat---er prodigy so upset?

Well you see he was the resident prodigy.

He was in Rikkai Dai territory. Normally this would have been fine. He would enter the tennis courts with poised assurance and his usual aura of confidence. Ryoma smiled as he entered a daydream, though he frowned at the slight hint of Monkey King-ness that last bit had had. He shrugged and proceeded further into la-la land. Yes, so he would enter, and then one of the team players would walk up to him and challenge him, wanting to know what he was doing on enemy courts. Then they'd have a match, and Ryoma would lose himself once again in the thrill of the game...he groaned mentally. Gods he loved tennis. The sparks, the heat of the challenge...

But that wasn't what he was going to get at Rikkai Dai today, he remembered. Reality sunk back in and Ryoma resisted the temptation to double back just so he could hit the rock again. Why did he have to come when there was no benefit for him?

Why?

The answer was disgustingly simple. Because stupid buchou just **had **to see his boyfriend who just **happened** to be the fukku-buchou of Rikkai Dai. Oh, did he mention that Fuji-sempai also wanted to see **his** boyfriend, the buchou of Rikkai Dai? Oh, let's not forget Inui-sempai, who wanted to see his boyfriend, the 'Analyst' of Rikkai Dai. coughcoughtheInuiofRikkaiDaicoughcough

So, as a result, the team was brought to Rikkai Dai region, to 'train' for the upcoming tournament.

Pft, 'training' involved the Rikkai Dai 'sex fiends' jumping on their selective partners and head off to make out in there respective hiding spots.

So here he was. And it got worst. On top of everything, he was...lost.

We can't forget the fact that, next to Ryuuzaki's grand-daughter, he had the worst sense of direction in Seigaku.

It had started out as an innocent trip to the Rikkai Dai courts, which then ended up leading him to a park.

He blamed the media. Why? Not enough Ponta in advertisements.

Suddenly Ryoma's eyes widened. Salvation! The Ponta machine!

Ryoma ran---er calmly and purposefully (and with an air of majesty)--power-walked towards the Ponta machine. He all but slammed his yen into the slot, brutally pushing the Grape Ponta button.

He reached down towards the slot, feeling around, a small smirk on his face.

Except….

Nothing. No Ponta.

Ryoma's smirk vanished. Throwing away his dignity, he held the flap open, his hurt golden eyes tearing up when no Ponta was found.

He gave an almost nonchalant 'chh', except his beautiful cat eyes were glistening with tears.

_I have something in my eye!_ Ryoma protested.

Sure Ryoma, sure.

Ryoma spun around, pulling his Seigaku jacket closer to his body, and pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

He took a step forward. Only to bump into someone.

Ryoma 'oufed' as he fell backwards.

Something was wrong…he felt sticky.

"Hey! My Ponta!" the stranger and Ryoma both yelled at the same time.

Ryoma glanced up, glaring at the Ponta stealer.

His eyes widened slightly. Wasn't this the guy that the sleepy guy from Hyotei worshiped? He quickly pushed this information out of his mind. Echizen Ryoma didn't know about people, people were supposed to know about him. It was more fun that way; he loved watching there faces when he told them he had no idea who they were.

Marui Bunta's eyes had also widened. Wasn't that the brat of Seigaku?

Ryoma was the first to recover, reaching up to tug his hat down again. He tried to get up to his knees. He winced feeling his skin scrape painfully against the rocky path. He'd fallen hard enough that some of the gravel stones were imprinted to his skin. He brushed them off resentfully.

"Hey hold on, let me help you" Marui said, feeling a little guilty at the sight of the smaller boy sitting amidst the sharp rocks. Little did he know that Ryoma had cursed all of these rocks to rock heaven too, and their ghosting little souls floated up to joing the earlier enemy rock.

"Chh" Was Ryoma's reply.

Marui blinked.

"Your jackets kinda…purple…" Marui pointed out.

Ryoma gave him a strange look, once he was on his feet.

He looked down at his jacket, and sure enough his jacket had went from crisp white, to dingy purple.

Uhhh, he looked like Atobe.

Marui, inwardly smirked. The brat looked cute pouting.

"Isn't Seigaku suppose to be on Rikkai Dai training grounds?" Marui asked.

Ryoma glared. Like he was gonna tell the sugar freak that he got lost, half a mile from the tennis courts.

"Ponta." He said, clearly explaining everything. It was the most watertight alibi in the world after all, and he'd used it to cover his lack of sense of direction many a time. Although then again, he usually got lost because he really was looking for Ponta. It all worked out in the end.

Marui blinked. It was cute how the boy seemed to think that his two syllable explanation was satisfactory. He guessed that maybe amongst the Seigaku team it actually was. How interesting.

He started when he realized he'd been staring in silence, and that he now had a pair of golden eyes coolly gazing up at him, regarding him as if he was stupid for not understanding immediately after hearing the word Ponta. Marui frowned lightly. Definitely an inside thing. But how was he supposed to know about it then?

Cocky brat.

He sighed. Ah well, he'd just ask fuku-buchou. Sanada was sure to know, he was dating the boy's mentor and captain after all. He diverted his attention back to the situation at hand, and instantly felt even guiltier about the accident when he saw the boy picking at his sticky shirt. The jacket was already removed and folded over the boys arm, the juice dripping sensually down the brat's forearm. Marui gulped as he watched it, before returning his attention to the rest of the boy. Echizen was pulling at his shirt with a look of discomfort and disgust as it squelched against his chest. Too bad the stuff had soaked through.

Marui sighed and removed his own jacket, handing it to the younger boy. Echizen stared at it, as if not understanding why the hand in front of him was outstretched and clutching a jacket.

"For you to wear," Marui explained quietly, blushing slightly at the boy's cute look of puzzlement, " since I ruined your jacket and shirt." Echizen stared for another moment, before shooting him a smirk, grabbing the jacket and removing his shirt in one swift motion. Marui's blush increased at the sight of the boy's tanned skin, and felt strangely lightheaded when said skin was quickly covered up by his own team colors.

He trailed his eyes up Echizen's body towards his face and his heart stopped for a second.

Echizen was busy folding his dripping shirt over his also dripping jacket with a look of smug contentment on his face. He seemed pleased that despite the disasters inflicte don his clothing, he, Echizen Ryoma, had once again managed to come out of the situation in control and in decent clothing.

What he did not know, but was all too plain for Marui, was that in removing his Ponta soaked shirt, he'd gotten some of the delicious grape drink on his mouth, staining pouty lips a brilliant and alluring purple.

Marui stared. And stared. And stared. Oooh he wanted to touch it!!!

The Seigaku rookie seemed completely oblivious, and was deep in thought over whether he should risk having his change swallowed again. He really wanted a Ponta. He looked up eventually however, as he felt the Rikkai Dai player's burning stare. What was the boy looking at? He pursed his lips in confusion.

Marui groaned. It was all too much. He bent down, bringing his face level with Echizen's.

"Hey, Echizen," he whispered huskily. The boy stared at him, confused. Marui leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Echizen's, licking and nibbling until the taste of Ponta was gone. He pulled back to look at the shell-shocked rookie in front of him. He smirked and casually offered up his excuse. "You had Ponta on your lips." He waved jauntily and sauntered off, calling out behind him, "You can keep the jacket." He disappeared.

Ryoma stirred slowly out of his shock, coming ot his senses as he realized he was alone. He touched his lips gently and then shook his head, determined to forget the...not entirely unpleasant incident. He smiled, suddenly feeling cheerful. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen what had happened. As he slowly surveyed his surroundings, a dark thought came into his mind and he growled again.

"Damnit! I'm still lost!"

The rocks on the path mentally whimpered.

END

XomakeX

Behind the humming vending machine, Fuji and Yukimura paused in their hot and heavy make-out session. "You see," Fuji panted, slightly out of breath from the length of their kiss, " I told you he didn't need much help. Playing with the vending machine was enough." Fuji moaned as Yukimura traced Fuji's neck with his tongue. "Hmm..." whispered the Rikkai buchou onto his lover's skin, " I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
